The present invention relates to an artificial apatite dental root for use in prosthodontics.
Metal, organic and ceramic prostheses are conventionally implanted and fixed by mechanical means in various forms such as spiral and frustoconical pegs. But if only a very small gap is left between the bony tissue and the implanted member, capillary blood vessels have much difficulty going into the gap, and even if cytoblasts differentiate themselves to form bony tissues in the gap, they do not have a laminar structure and the arrangement of bone cells is often irregular. As a result, there is no formation of new bony tissues such as provides good fusion between the implanted material and the natural body tissues. A sintered product of apatite has a high bioaffinity with bony tissue, and to make best use of this characteristic, a sufficient gap must be provided between the implanted appatite and the body tissue (e.g. compact bone and spongy bone) so that normal bony tissue may be formed around the implanted member.